Computing environments often include storage management functionality for managing storage solutions. Growth of data in many industries is overwhelming hardware-based storage. Software-defined storage platforms provide a solution for scaling storage across physical, virtual, and cloud resources. There are various storage providers that can be used for software-based storage services. These storage providers have different features and properties. Currently, configuring machines to work within particular storage environments can be a complicated and error-prone task, entailing knowledge of the specific features of the underlying storage service.